wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Coyote
The infamous Deathwatch blackshield known as “Sergeant Coyote” has become a legend even among the heroes of the Deathwatch. He is a lone wolf who doesn’t play well with others, a maverick who bucks all the rules, and is nothing short of a force of nature when confronted with the foes of the Imperium. Background Legend has it that Sergeant Coyote left his forsaken chapter behind when the began to fall to the influences of Chaos, killing a dozen of his battle brothers on the way out. Others add that he slew his own chapter master when he realized that they'd fallen to the ruinous powers. All that is clear is that after some incident with his chapter he fell into the employ of a Rogue Trader for a decade and then in the retinue of an Inquisitor. That inquisitor eventually conscripted him into the Deathwatch when his service with her was finished. The legendary reputation Sergeant Coyote had accumulated lead the Deathwatch to have high hopes for him upon his arrival but his inability to work with others soon lead to problems with the chapter. Since then Sergeant Coyote has been both a blessing and a curse on the Deathwatch. His taciturn, no BS, anti-authoritarian personality grates even the battle-hardened marines of the Deathwatch and his rampant insubordination would have seen him executed were it not for his unrivaled track record. He is often deployed independently or as an independent element of a larger Deathwatch force so he can do what he does best. Though he is normally referred to as a “Sergeant” (possibly due to him holding this rank elsewhere) it is unclear what his exact rank actually is. As he does not lead troops nor does he respect most orders given to him, he doesn’t fill the traditional role of a Sergeant but he is still regarded as one of the finest soldiers that Deathwatch has to offer. He has been known to train those who seek him out and do not upset him and only a fool would turn down a lesson from someone like him. Because of all this he is given the honorary rank of Sergeant, though this has ruffled some feathers. He has few allies and even fewer friends. Only those who he’s served with have even heard more than gruff word or two from Sergeant Coyote. Those who get to know him say he’s a very private and deeply flawed man with a penitent soul who is shouldering an enormous burden. The only thing he’s willing to admit about his past to his friends is that he’s probably the last member of his chapter and he had a debt to pay on their behalf. He’s also confessed that before he'll allow himself to die he must kill a Chaos Lord who was once named Captain Giles. Equipment Sergeant Coyote’s equipment is a mess- a cobbled together suit of power armor painted black but so badly damaged it is a wonder it still works. He maintains his own gear and it shows, though he somehow always manages to keep it working even under the most dire of circumstances with even the most rudimentary tools (He is said to have given a techmarine a heart attack when he realized that Sergeant Coyote repaired a damaged powerpack with the engine of an assault bike). The faded white trim on his armor suggest that he was probably part of the 1st company of whatever chapter he was from. He wears no markings except for an ancient "assault marine" pauldron- an act that only has significance to him. While he is assigned to the Deathwatch he does not have a silvered pauldron or arm. It's said that he once dishonored himself so greatly that they took it from him as a sign of disgust for the Watch Commander could not afford to part with such a valuable marine. He's very self sufficient and mostly just grabs whatever weapons he has access too rather than standard marine weapons; he is a master of improvisation and using his environment to his advantage. While he may start out a mission with whatever is he is issued but he’ll quickly adapt to the environment he is in. He'll discard even a sacred bolter when it is no longer of use to him in favor of a ganger’s shotgun or length of barbed wire. Horrific stories have been told about the ways Sergeant Coyote has killed people with everyday objects. They say he Redacted a daemonette with a rusty mailbox on one occasion, ran a length of copper pipe up a Tau’s Redacted without any Redacted and Redacted their Redacted, and even killed a Carnifex by firing a holy statue of St. Aspira out of an improvised cannon. Category:Space Marines Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Deathwatch Category:Imperial Characters